EndoWar
by Joei Write
Summary: The Aparoids are destroyed, peace has returned, but all is not well for the Star Fox Team. Internal conflict has been driving everyone to their limits, and they can't take much more. Testing his leadership, Fox temporarily suspends the Team for one month exact, during which they can spend their time how they choose. Friendships will be tested, and the future is a blur to everyone.
1. Suspension Diffusion

EndoWar

By: Joei Write

Chapter 1

Suspension Diffusion

Imagine a time of peace and quiet in your life when nothing is wrong. The bliss that engulfs you and your soul overwhelm you and take you to places beyond your wildest, most dangerous fantasies. Imagine a time in your life when tranquility is your God, and love and laughter is all that surrounds you. This was how the Lylat System had been in the weeks that followed the defeat of the Aparoids. For days upon days, which turned over into weeks upon weeks, there was nothing in the galaxy that caused any innocent child, woman, or man a pain in the world. Every child laughed and played, every woman greeted her man when he arrived home from work, or vice versa with the man and his woman, and for the first time in a long time, Lylat felt at ease.

Peace ruled the universe in the most dominate places, but for some the peace was only where they allowed it. The days grew longer and longer for the guns-for-hire who were credited with the peace they had brought. Team Star Fox, legendary figures with legendary weapons to match; the name sent quivers down every young one's mind at the thought of the great team they were. Fox McCloud, the proud leader and his father's son, Falco Lombardi, ace pilot and technician in technology maintenance, Slippy Toad, master engineer and Landmaster driver, and Krystal, Fox's one and only love, the telepath and ground specialist. Peppy Hare, their strategist, had recently retired, leaving ROB, their protocol droid, to look after the team, but relations among the team members only dwindled with time after the Aparoid Queen had been struck down by McCloud and his mighty teammates. They didn't know why, but they had been fighting more and more among each other recently.

They were all one big family, and all families were bound to argue and dispute at some point, but the tension inside the newly design Great Fox was becoming unbearable. It always came down to such simple things as well; what was for dinner, mission priority, cleaning duty, other domestic chores, over competitiveness, it was complete nonsense on the part of the team. Slippy had once accidently bumped into Falco, and the two almost got into a brawling fist fight. The same thing occurred later between Krystal and Slippy. Fox, the leader, was beginning to wonder what his options were to ease the tight tensions.

The only two that never really seem to be bickering was Fox and Krystal. Even though every member of the Star Fox Team knew the two loved one another, they hadn't actually told each other, they had only hinted at it. Fox had always remained professional about his job, but Krystal always teased him about it, making him blush in front of his team and causing him to stutter. The romance was the only exception however, the Team couldn't do a thing outside of missions without some kind of conflict; this was proven at the Dylitaz Surge.

The time was 0400 hours to the crew, and they were all sleeping in their separate chambers, as the lack of natural communication has pushed the boundaries even further between everyone. Suddenly, at 0402 hours, the red lights flashed, and the alarms sang with urgency. Fox was the first up out of bed; he ran from his pull-out to his closet and threw on his work pants and vest, having no time to fancy himself with a shirt and his red scarf. He threw on his boots while exiting the room, and he sped to the main control room. As he entered, he saw that ROB was already on the transmitter trying to get into contact with those who signaled for help.

"ROB…!" Fox yelled in concern. "Who's in trouble…?" As leader, he needed to show the most concern and care for his employers, even if he was a simple mercenary.

"_Checking data on transmission…_" As ROB continued, the door behind them opened, and Slippy ran in with his night shirt and work pants on, he was also trying to get on his work suit while running. Once he stopped, he quickly grasped firmly on his yellow gear-tech, and zipped it right up. Now fully dressed for a mission, he ran to Fox's side.

"Fox…who's that signal coming from?"

"I'm not sure…ROB is still trying to decode the signal. But whoever it is…it must be urgent if it's being sent right now…" Fox walked over to his chair and sat down in it, zipping his vest up so his chest wasn't exposed, as it was considered unprofessional to flash muscles at women and young girls, and he hadn't gone back for a shirt to wear under his vest yet. He sent out messages to all nearby ships informing them of the crisis, and as this happened, Falco came jogging into the room. His attire was milder, as it was just a t-shirt and boxers, completely unprofessional, but reasonable for a moment's notice.

"Yo…we got trouble? Where is it this time…?" Falco had always spoken that way. Fox looked over his shoulder and readied to speak to his pheasant friend.

"Not sure yet…but we have a signal identifier. See if it matches any previous transmissions!" Falco nodded and got on his own computer in the room.

ROB continued hitting buttons on his main communicator, but still the signal was coming through fuzzy. He could barely make it out with his translator, and the teammates hearing it couldn't understand anything by ear. Falco burned through hundreds of data signals in minutes trying to match the planetary dispatch, but still hadn't found a twin just yet. Slippy could fix a computer, but couldn't operate one, so he was forced to just stand back and wait for orders. Fox's fingers blazed on his keyboard trying to crack the code, and the first light of hope came from Falco.

"Yo Fox…!" He called, and everyone, including ROB, glanced his way. "I don't have a confirmed source, but the signal is definitely coming from the inner rim. If I had to guess, I'd say Dylitaz…"

Falco had a good guess; Dylitaz, it was a mildly inhabited planet, not known for much else other than hosting the G-Zero Grand Prix every year. It was a bitter world, home to many dirt-bags and scoundrels. ROB punched in his final code and the broadcast came in clear. The face of a bird, namely a pheasant like Falco, appeared in the hologram,

_Attention Star Fox team, this is the planet of Dylitaz. We are currently experiencing an attack from a large group of thugs calling themselves the Black Blazars. This is an urgent message, they're robbing our town and more are pouring in by the minute. You must help us, the closest security team is still being dispatched and won't be here for hours. We need you Star Fox…help…_

The message was interrupted broadly as the images fizzed and the audio when static. "Nice call Falco…" Fox complimented his friend. The friendship between Falco and Fox remained strong; they had fought the least of any pair, besides Fox and Krystal.

"Man I'm good…!" Falco boasted, but no one cared, they just smiled.

As the message ended, Krystal finally ran into the room with her full flight suit on, and no one blamed her. Krystal was given the briefing, the Arwings were launched, and within minutes, they were in the atmosphere of Dylitaz and the Blazars fell; you would have guessed there was no conflict amongst the team members by the way they worked to take down the Blazars. Everything was precise as it always was, and all commands were followed down to the wire, in essence, it was a perfect mission.

Unfortunately, this mission, along with many others since the Aparoids, was only what Star Fox was at first glance. This spatial trend went on for months, all five not agreeing and ignoring each other, and at the first sign of trouble, they erased all conflict and acted like professionals. Though this was a good thing that they didn't let domestic issues interfere with their work, it was still a problem how they never seemed to want to address it. This drove Fox mad, his leadership skills were being tested like they hadn't been before, and the fact that he wasn't on a mission only heightened it. Soon enough, he was ready to take drastic measures to save the team from splitting.

He called all of his friends in, and one by one they showed up and took their seats, though some were reluctant come. Once they all arrived, Fox silenced them, and if anyone could feel the tension in the air, it was him. "Thank you all for coming…" He began strongly, not to shy and not too tough. "I think it's about time we faced this internal struggle we're all having. My Dad, James McCloud, lead Star Fox strong and true, and I'm sure they all got tired of living with one another all the time as well. So…I'm going to propose that we…and please, keep an open mind…I'm going to propose time apart from one another." Falco became very interested, not out of interest out of fear; this was because deep down, he couldn't watch the team break up. "We shall spend a month of vacation in separate areas of the galaxy, doing whatever we please, how we please. No getting into trouble and no arguments…because as of right now…" Fox paused; he saw that Krystal was nervous. "Team Star Fox is temporary suspended of fighting duty."

There was silence at first, as everyone seemed shocked and scared, worried the Team had just broken up. "Well…" Falco said first, "While we were on Dylitaz…I heard rumors that the Grand Prix was starting soon, I've always wanted to try racing in it." Falco seemed sort of nonchalant, but Slippy took a deep breath, shook his head, and walked out of the room. Krystal looked like she was ready to cry, and she didn't walk out, she ran out. Fox felt disappointed in himself, but figured this could be good for the Team. "Fox…" Falco said and place his hand on Fox's shoulder after getting up out of his chair. "That was a very bold and brave thing you did. That couldn't have been easy to say. You're a wise leader…don't forget that…" Falco said to his slightly gathered friend. Following this, Falco went to leave, but stopped and said over his shoulder, "I'm serious about the Grand Prix. Maybe if you get bored with whatever you do…you could watch me race. I'm always open to your support buddy…" And with that, Falco left the room. The bird returned to his quarters and gathered the basic supplies. His Arwing was the first that Fox watched fly away.

Meanwhile, Slippy was lost at the situation before him. This had never happened before in the history of Star Fox since Fox took command. His work suit was on the ground and he was lying on his bed in his undershirt and night pants. His mind felt restless, and his body quaked every time the thought of Star Fox breaking up entered it. He knew that the team had been growing restless over the last few months, but never did he think that it would come to this. Slippy was about ready to just spend his suspension staying where he was, lying motionless on his bed when his computer lit up and a ringing noise was heard. He dragged himself up out of the sheets and saw that his Dad, Beltino Toad, was requesting a holographic chat with him. Not doing anything else, he clicked the accept button and watched a hologram of his father's body appear before him.

"Hello Slippy…haven't spoken to you in a while!" He said gleefully to his one and only son through the projection.

"Well, that's for good reason." Slippy said dismally, but Beltino didn't noticed, as he then said,

"I came to ask for your assistance on the new research project I'm developing. It deals with the reconstruction of Arwings so they can travel faster and longer. Are you in…?" He asked. Slippy didn't know what to say at first, but took it as a sign. Though he was against it, he responded to his Dad's request with,

"I'm in…" And the transmission carried on, which was nothing but idle Father-Son chitchat.

While everyone was off doing their own things, Fox watching the stars through the window in the main room, Slippy packing for his trip to the Orbital Gate, Falco on his way to Dylitaz, and Krystal just staying in her room, ROB was performing a scan of the ship in case any emergency protocols were to be activated in the team's absence. His results came back as negative, and so the ship was declared secure. "_The Great Fox II is all ready for temporary suspension…_" ROB said to Fox, who was still staring out the window.

"Thanks ROB, that'll be all then." Fox said and dismissed ROB.

"_Affirmative…_" And the robot proceeded to his placement table and strapped himself in. He felt his systems begin to shut down as his vision became dark and his joints got smooth. ROB had his own hopes for this mild hiccup in the Team, but he was set to the Great Fox II's computer system, and should anything happen, he was hardwired to wake up and fix it. Being a robot, ROB could fix anything on the ship with a little computer technology and the right tools. He entered his rest and then simply waited.

Fox, on the other hand, faced the biggest dilemma of all. His hand was pressed hard against the window, and he wouldn't have minded if it broke. His thoughts were only further jeopardized when he saw the second Arwing, belonging to Slippy, fly out of the ship and into the blackness of space. His mind was slowly becoming number, soon he felt as if his brain was gone. He felt he had caused this, he let his team grow apart, but his heart continued to stay strong.

He managed to get himself to move away from the window and leave the main room, not bothering to look back at it before he turned the main lights off and closed the door. He found himself sulking back to the room he called his own, but once he was there, he felt as if he needed to speak with Krystal. He had already decided where he wanted to go, but this was a special place to him, and he knew that this was going to be an offer Krystal might take him up on. As he approached her room, he noticed that there were no sounds coming from behind the door, at least none that he heard. He went to knock on the door, as he was a gentleman, but was stopped by a lovely voice.

"Come in Fox…" Krystal, she must've sensed him coming. Fox opened the door and saw that Krystal had a suitcase open and was folding clothes, gradually putting each piece into the case. "Did you need something Fox?" She asked him.

"Uh…yeah…I was just…" He scratched the back of his head, not sure of what to say, so he improvised. "I was just wondering if you decided where you wanted to go." She stopped folding her clothes and sighed.

"I was thinking of going to Corneria. It's your home after all; I think I deserve to see it when it's not being ravaged by war." Fox smiled, and Krystal giggled. "Why do you ask…?" The answer was obvious, and Krystal could sense Fox's unrest.

"Well…" Fox was blushing hard, and his heartbeat increased drastically.

"Fox…I sense you're nervous…doubtful…scared…" She was showing genuine concern.

"Well it's because I…" He decided to just be direct, as he had no other choice. "I decided that I want to go to Sauria." Krystal stopped dead, and Fox had her full attention.

"Why…? To see Tricky again…?"

"Well yes, but…I figured there are a lot of peaceful places there. Lots of sights to see, and it's…also the planet where you and I met…remember…?" He asked with red cheeks under his fur. She smiled, and nodded her head.

"Yes, that's an adventure I could never forget. You can only be trapped inside of an actual crystal how many times before it loses its thrill…" And she tittered yet again.

"Well I…" Fox began again, "I figure it'd be a good trip down memory lane for us…and I'm sure Tricky would be thrilled to see you and…and…" He was running out of ways to avoid saying it.

"Fox…?" Krystal said to him. "Are you asking me to come with you?" Defeated, Fox figure there was no point in covering it up.

"Uh…" And he sighed and lowered his head. "Yes…yes I am." And he scratched the back of his head yet again.

Krystal appeared to ponder the request, as she placed her hand under her chin and walked over to her window. "So…I have a month to do _whatever_ I want, with _whoever_ I want, _wherever_ I want…and you're asking me to spend that time with you on Sauria?" She said slyly, making him panic. Fox couldn't speak, only nod. "Well…I can't think of anything else I'd rather do." And she walked into Fox's arms, hugging him, not crying, but still smiling with joy.

Fox was relived more than ever, and after all he'd been through that was saying a lot. He hugged her back, and even though his mind was at ease for the moment, the thoughts of what Slippy and Falco were thinking rampaged into his already unstable conscience. "Krystal…" And she looked up to him, "Can you sense what Falco is thinking right now?" She seemed a bit taken aback by this request, as it was a drastic change of topic, but still felt the same concern Fox did, so Krystal closed her eyes and tried and feel Falco's emotions, and she spoke moments later.

"He feels…confident…and strong about his Grand Prix race; he feels…proud…of you Fox. He thinks that what you did was a very valiant act, and he respects you for that." Krystal finished.

"And…Slippy…?" He asked her.

"Slippy is…" She did it yet again. "His mind is clouded, like it's raining. He's unsure of what to do, he's very restless." Fox figure that he should know everyone's thoughts, and asked her one final question.

"And you…?" She didn't think he'd ask her that, but sighed and responded honestly.

"I didn't know how to handle it at first, but it will all work in the end. I'm sure of it, we're not just a team… we're a family." These works empowered Fox, and he wrapped his arms around Krystal again. She returned the embrace, but a thought crossed her mind. "Fox…who will protect the Lylat System during our absence?" Fox only moved back a little and smiled without moving his loving arms from around her.

"I have that covered, I promise." And he left her to finish packing so he could prep the Arwings for takeoff.


	2. Emotional Aggregation

EndoWar

Chapter 2

Emotional Aggregation

"Fox…" Krystal said to her vulpine friend as she gazed upon their destination, "Are you sure that you don't have a backup plan? This doesn't feel like it'll work." She was beginning to question Fox's plan, for he had told her that he worked it all out, but this wasn't what she had expected from him at all.

"Don't worry Krystal…they'll do anything, just as long as the price is high enough to satisfy their unyielding consciences."

In the deeper corners of space, the two canines flew steadily towards the one spot neither would ever thought that they'd go to willingly, Sargasso Hideout, refuge and home to the tainted scums of the Lylat System, and their boss, none other than Wolf O'Donnell. The arwings seem to shake from the nerves building up inside Fox and Krystal's bodies, and though they could take the base themselves if need be, they were on Wolf's turf, something they couldn't afford to disregard at any point while here. The hideout seemed unchanged since they had been here last looking for Pigma, but more docking bays had been added, for more criminals no doubt. Fox saw the red lights flash near the gates, signaling a clearance to land. Fox landed his arwing in the landing zone, to which the gravity control rotator spun it around to face the airless space once more, and Krystal did the same. Fox took a deep breath before getting out of his arwing, as under normal circumstances, Wolf would never have let them in so easily, not without a fight.

Fox and his secret other half exited their ships and walked together up the ramp. To show their sincerity, they were unarmed and brought no weapons off of the ships with them, as this time and this time only, they weren't looking for a fight. Fox held Krystal's hand tightly, and she did the same to his, at once, one ruffian stepped forward and gazed at Fox through his helmet. "We're here to see Wolf…I have a favor to ask of him…" Fox said, the ruffian and all the others watching chuckled and snickered out loud, and the one Fox spoke to only grinned with his yellow teeth showing and pointed up the ramps.

"Right this way…" He slipped out with a sneer.

(Minutes Later)

"Me…? You would have me risk the reputation of my team, just so you can run off on vacation with your sleeper?" Wolf was there alright, and he was not happy to see Fox, let alone grant his request. "I have crimes to organize, people to terrorize, and images to be held. I can't go around Lylat saving people in your stead. I'm a wanted criminal Fox, not a gun-for-hire like you and your team." After Wolf's little debate on the obvious was over, Fox was ready to present his case. Prior to that, he had only stated why he was here.

"Face the facts Wolf, this could be a chance for you to gain lots of respect and rep around the Lylat System. Isn't that what you've always wanted? An image of brutality and treachery, you pride yourself on these…and the women you pay to share your bed at night." Wolf wasn't offended, he didn't even flinch. Everyone that had been in the room to hear Fox's last statement was as cold as Wolf, except Krystal.

The room was in the top sections of Sargasso Hideout, the area in which was only accessible by the elevator. It was at the far corner, not very big, but it served its purpose for meetings and debates. The single large table in the room had eight seats around it, nine when Wolf actually used his. Wolf typically stood when giving orders around his own hideout, as he believed sitting when doing so was a sign of sympathy and weakness. There were six ruffians in the room with Wolf, Fox, and Krystal, and each had a blaster gun to use at their own wish. One near Wolf charged his gun and stood forward at Wolf's side.

"Shall I shoot him down now boss?" But Wolf shook his head and dismissed him.

"No…there's no fun in killing an unarmed target." Wolf reminded him. "Tell me Fox…" And he began to walk backwards towards a door that was behind him, leading where, Fox didn't know. "Why should I be doing your hero's work, while you try and salvage your team? I should be jumping at the chance that Star Fox is falling apart, but yet…I have this uneasy feeling, like it wouldn't feel right unless I caused it. Don't you agree?"

Fox smiled and breathed a laugh. "I'll admit, if my team should be beaten by anyone, of all the enemies we've faced, I would prefer a defeat at the hands of you and your team. But there is still one key thing that intrigues me…" This captured Wolf's attention, as it was a fierce trump card, "You're right about Star Fox breaking, but I'm wondering why _you_ mentioned it first. I also thought you'd jump at this chance, but let's not forget something Wolf…I still owe you…" Wolf twitched in one ear, and a look of aggression crept on his face.

"Everyone…out…" He commanded swiftly and surely. Krystal looked at Fox before she left, and Fox watched the door close between them. He looked back at Wolf, and the dog got very near Fox and grabbed his jaw and pulled him close. "Look here McCloud, what happened on the Aparoid Homeworld stays on the Aparoid Homeworld. I helped you for my own reasons; the same goes with the fight on Corneria. How does you owing me account for this request?"

"Because…" Fox muffled through Wolf's grip. "I'm essentially paying you back." Wolf let go, now he was ready to listen intently. "If you do this job…you'll be paid handsomely by the Team. We're well funded, and we make a lot of money. When I sort things out, the numbers will cash in, and you'll be a very wealthy crimelord." Wolf continued to listen, just in case he was hearing things. "Yes, Wolf, I'm willing to pay you and make your crimes better funded, just to keep the Lylat System safe for one month. And if you have intentions of saying yes, I suggest you do it quickly, as all of your ruffians are probably staring at Krystal out in the hall." There was silence, Wolf swallowed hard, and his ear twitched again. He pointed his finger at Fox and leaned in close.

"Just this once Fox…and no one takes you down except me…so don't die out there…" Wolf lowered his hand to Fox's, and for the first time in a long time, they had made a deal.

Within hours, they had departed Wolf's hideout and Sauria came into range. Krystal's senses began to feel nurtured at the sight of Sauria, the planet where her whole life had changed for the better, and her mind was screaming that it was going to change once more by the time she left. She got Fox on the transmission and tried to tell him her sensations. "Fox…I'm sensing change on Sauria. The planet must've undergone some rejuvenation since we were here last."

"Can you pin point Tricky's location? Where there's him, we'll rest easier." Fox had connections on Sauria, the King EarthWalker, Tricky, honorary member of the Star Fox Team and missionary on Sauria. His Intel had proven valuable during the Saurian Crisis, and much of the planet's revival was thanks to his efforts. Though Fox was anticipating jokes and laughs about his returning with Krystal and only Krystal, he was looking forward to a break, as he hadn't had one in years. His mind was also at ease because of his replacements; though the Star Wolf Team members were cutthroats, their skills were beyond exceptional.

"Tricky is in the Walled City…we should have the best chance finding him on the northern portion."

"Great, let's head there then." Fox gave a simple order, and off they were.

The two had no issues breaking through the atmosphere, and every dinosaur that looked up recognized the ship's logo anywhere. As they flew over Walled City, which had greatly increased in size, they found themselves landing on the outside of the northern wall, which was rather long and held one of two gates. They both hopped out of their ships; the air on Sauria always felt so clean and refreshing, even during all its hardships. The dinosaurs wasted no time; the mighty gates opened, and out came a much larger Tricky with three royal guards. Tricky walked up to Fox this time, and once they reached each other, Tricky only smiled.

"If I ran and jumped on you this time…you'd be dead…" The EarthWalker laughed, and so did Fox. Fox knelt down and wrapped his arms around Tricky's head and pulled him close.

"It's good to see you again buddy…" He said quietly to his younger friend.

"Likewise Fox…what's the situation this time?" Tricky asked. Fox pulled away and readied to speak.

"Well…" He began, but Krystal cut him off.

"The Team is taking its first vacation, and Fox and I wanted to come here." The look on Tricky's face said that he was flattered. Fox played along with the lie, as it'd be better if Tricky didn't know the truth.

"In that case…come right in. Enjoy the new and improved Walled City." And he made one of his guards carry them on their back and escorted them personally to a free temple where they could remain while in the City.

As the three friends walked through the new city, they noticed several changes that they hadn't really seen before from the air. They noticed that the city had built many new waterways around the border, and that the statues with the gold and silver teeth had been moved to a more prominent position. The sun and moon stones had also been placed in an area with higher honor, and the krazoa shrine entrance was sealed off from the public as an act of respect. Fox admired the changes as they rode on the back of the EarthWalker guard, and King Tricky was doing his best to be a gracious host to his two lifelong friends. Krystal also noticed that CloudRunners were flying overhead, meaning that whatever quarrel they had, it had been worked out.

"You've done wonders with this city Tricky…I hardly recognize it." Fox said to the King.

Tricky smiled. "Yeah, it's come a long way since it was just a large temple and a few shrines, but we still have our problems."

"What kind of problems? This place seems so peaceful." Krystal asked aloud.

"Well, the RedEyes aren't leaving us alone as much as we'd like. They're still trying to retake the city, though without a king they're in constant dispute." Tricky smiled, "But never mind that. If you two are here for some quiet time, I'll pull all my resources to make that happen. After all, when it comes to you two, I can see why you'd need some…private time…" Fox blushed and his eyes widened, Krystal only laughed out loud and rubbed Fox's shoulder before he yelled and said something he'd regret.

Hours went by, and the two foxes had nestled into their temporary home in the stone temple. They were waited on hand and foot by different kinds of dinosaurs, but usually it was a LightFoot. Fox had busied himself with reading scrolls about his adventures with Tricky, as it was written down by local ThornTails and was considered to be Sauria's greatest triumph. Krystal explored the city gardens with a CloudRunner she had befriended, and neither spoke to one another for the whole time. Fox found the way his quest was recorded fascinating, as he read that the prince had turned green and purple at some point, even though that never happened to him, and that he was constantly given rage by spore shrooms. He didn't deny that the mushrooms were annoying, but they didn't give him rage. The whole tale was amusing, and as of now, he wasn't even halfway done with the epic.

Suddenly, the communicator Fox had had had begun to light up and buzz with noise, signaling that someone was trying to reach him. Fox brought along the device as a precaution, but he didn't think anyone would call. He picked it up with his hand and flicked it on. "Fox here…what's the situation?"

"Fox…good to hear from you…" It was Peppy Hare. "I just wanted to call and inform you that I've been keeping track of everyone's whereabouts. But the real reason I'm calling is because I heard that Falco as already won his first race!" Fox smiled.

"Thanks Peppy, I'll be sure to give him a congratulatory call. Fox out…" And the mike was silenced. A win in the G-Zero Grand Prix, even one, would always catch the attention of the planet and the fans, so Falco already had some public interest in him. Fox was glad for his friend, and though he debated what to do next, he figured he had to at least call.

Fox actually took time to debate this, as it was a growing concern to him. Would calling to say 'good job' be too sudden? Should he wait to see what Krystal has to say before taking any action? Maybe he should call, but just not for a while. The thoughts were like a pan of eggs, constantly being flipped, fried, and over again. Fox didn't know what to do, he thought for sure he'd have to give Falco a pat on the back somehow, but this was a very confusing time. The idea of this suspension was to stand apart and work out the problems the team was facing; having any connection could possibly jeopardize that logic and ruin the whole concept. Fox was doubtful; he at least thought to call.

The vulpine stood up and grabbed his communicator, placing the scrolls with the tale on the table and retreating out onto the balcony that was provided on the room of the temple he was staying in. He looked out over the city while debating to dial, and prayed that whatever was about to happen over this phone, it wouldn't end in a disaster. He flicked the switch to power it on, as it had been turned off after the brief conversation with Peppy, and punched in the code to send a signal to Falco. In his mind, he wanted to hang up right then, but the number was already inputted, and there was no taking it back now. Far away, Fox wondered if Falco would even pick his communicator, or if he even had it at all.

Far away on Dylitaz, Falco was sitting in his own temporary home, an apartment complex with many rooms and better than average things in life. After all, being part of Team Star Fox has good pay, so you may as well treat yourself once in a while. The communication was patched through, and the little device buzzed on the counter that Falco had left it on. Falco may have been racing, but his sense of duty remained, and if the Team needed him, he'd be there. He had been lying on his bed watching the late news on his victory when he heard it go off, and he was up and to it right away.

"Yo…who's this…?" He hadn't looked at the number.

"Hey Falco…it's Fox…"

"Oh…hey Fox…is there trouble?" Falco was taken aback by Fox calling, and wasn't quite sure how to sound.

"No…" Fox replied over the mike. "I heard you were victorious in your race. I figured I'd send you my best wishes and congratulation." Falco smirked at this though, not amused in any way.

"So I guess this is how I get your attention…through solo victory?" Fox got slightly angry at Falco for this, but held his tongue.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fox said back, trying to say cool.

"I mean what I say Fox, I value your friendship. And yet, this is the reason you call me…to give me praise for something? That feels like it's beneath you."

"What do you mean beneath me…?" Fox shot back, now getting very mad at the pheasant. "I'm calling because I'm happy for you!" This was almost a yell.

"Don't raise your voice with me Fox…!" This was also very loud. Falco's skin started to get red under his feathers. "Think about it, you always just accept the credit and give minor praise to those that help, like me!"

"I do not…what team are you on?"

"Team Star Fox…same as you…" Falco threw back at his friend.

"On the Star Fox Team everyone is given their dues…we all get our share…or are you spending it all on a five-star suite for the big race…?" There was silence, Falco had hung up.

Fox threw down his mike into the waterway beneath him over the edge of his balcony. He'd never had such a stupid argument with Falco before, over something both knew was right and wrong. Fox always gave his team the credit, usually taking none for himself. It was also true that the suite Falco was in did cost quite a bit of money for a one moth stay, but he could afford it with his equal and fair earnings. It was all clearer to Fox now. It was simple arguments like this that was tearing the team apart, and his mind was feeling the tremors. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Realizing his mistake, Fox shook his head to clear it, though it only gave him a headache, and he raced back to his Arwing outside the city wall. He used his online communicator to contact Slippy, and he picked up in a flash. "Hey Fox…what do you need?" The toad responded solemnly.

"Can you put me in touch with Falco on Dylitaz?" Slippy sighed over the speaker.

"Sorry Fox, I can't do that. Falco has just recently ceased all outside communications. I'm not sure why though. I've been tracking his progress through my equipment over the course of the split though. Did you know that he's racing under a false name?" Fox's ear perked up.

"What…? He is…? Why…?"

"Yeah…according to the record books, no one named Falco Lombardi signed up for the Grand Prix. The database says he's with Star Fox along with the rest of us. However, I was able to find a lead; though I'm not certain, I think that he's staying at a hotel and racing under the name Robert Phesnet. It's probably because he doesn't want anyone to know about his ties with the Team. I think it's understandable. Don't take it personally Fox."

The canine put his hand to his forehead and sighed once more. "Alright…thanks Slippy. How are things with you then?" He asked, trying to sound happy.

"Fine…I'm at the Orbital Station doing biomechanical research with my Dad." Slippy said, but sounded like he had no further interest in elaborating on the subject.

"Alright…talk to you later Slippy." And he clicked the button before a response was heard. Fox closed his eyes, but nonetheless walked back to his temple.

_Robert Phesnet…biomechanical research…the Team is falling apart. I've got to do something, but what…?_ There was nothing more the poor leader could think of. His mind was melting, his muscles were failing him, and his shortcomings with Falco were only the first bullet in his head. He had hoped time apart would help, but from the look of things with Slippy and Falco, they had only gotten worse.


End file.
